My Name Is
by Scarlet Path
Summary: England, France and Scotland sit down together with little Matthew. Together they try to come up with what they should call this young colony's land.


England was lightly pacing around the room. One arm was folded behind his back, while his free hand was place on his chin in thought. France was sitting in a chair, one leg crossed over his other as he watched Scotland, who was lightly bouncing little Matthew on his knee.

"So, what shall we call Matthew's land? It has to be just right. Something proper… I think Victorialand is a good name for my colony." England said as he stopped moving, nodding head slightly.

"…_kanata…"_

"Non! My petit Matthieu's land will not be named after one of your Queens!"

"Aye! Ah agree. Whit kind o' name is that fur little Mata here? Maybe if he wis a wee lassie…"

England scoffed loudly, and crossed his arms.

"Queen Victoria is a grand Queen! It would be a honour to be named after her, but… I guess you are right…"

"Hmm… 'ow about Hochelaga. It ez a old name for Montreal? Bon, non?" France said, pleased with his suggestion.

"…_kanata…"_

"Hoch-a -who? What kind bloody name is that? There is no way I'm calling him that." England said, refusing the idea of naming Matthew's land after the six or so places in France called Montreal.

"Sorry, France. Looks lik' he wilnae use yer idea." Scotland said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. He then placed Matthew's tiny hands into his own, running his thumbs over them.

"He needs a strong name. Something tae be proud aboot. Howfur aboot Albion? Na, Albionoria! Albion o' th' north." Scotland said with a wide grin.

"…_k-kanata…"_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… that's a pretty good name." England said, contemplating the name over in his head. Though France stared at the two as if they had grew an extra head.

"Really now… Calling 'im after one of your silly stories? I would 'ave thought you would of picked out some zing better than zat." Fance said, slowly shaking his head. England and Scotland only pouted a bit. The name was nice, but what France said made some sense.

"Bloody frog… It's not just some silly story…" England muttered under his breath. "Well, common! We need to come up with a name."

"Ursalia? Land of Bears?"

"…_kanata…"_

"Vesperia, land of the evening star, sounds nice."

"…_.k-kanata.."_

"Nah, Norland sounds tougher."

'…_k-kan-a-ta…"_

"Anglia."

"Non! Not after your religion! Borealia is a beautiful name."

"…K-KANATA!"

"Huh?"

"Whit?"

"Quoi?"

The three of them stopped and stared at Matthew, who looked like that he was about to cry. Everyone was so busy trying to name his land that nobody was listening to what he wanted to be called.

"Ca… Cana…da? Canada?" The three paused for a moment in thought.

"You know what? I like zat name." France said, nodding his head. "Oh, mon sweet child. How smart you are." He cooed.

"Hmm… Canada…I have no idea what it means, but I think that's a good name. Yes, I think I do like it myself." England said, saying the name over and over lightly under his breath. The way it rolled off the tongue was unique.

"Well…ah think we are all in agreement 'ere. Canada it is." Scotland then looked down at the little boy. "Sorrry mah wee boy. That we wur nae listening tae ye in th' foremaist steid." He said, rubbing the top of Matthew's head.

Matthew could only smile brightly at the three men before him. Happy that they liked his name, and feeling even prouder that they had chosen it. He was always Canada, always Canadian. And nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

**This story is completely based on fact.**  
**I was looking around trying to find if there was any other kind of names for Canada. I thought 'Well, way back hundreds of years ago, the Nords named Canada, Vinland. So, I wonder if there were other kinds of names?'**  
**So I looked it up, and lo and behold, I found a list of names that were considered to be used to name Canada.**

**-Albion**  
** -Anglia - to honour of the main religion of the Protestant British**  
**-Albionoria — "Albion of the north"**  
**-Borealia – from 'borealis', the Latin word for 'northern'; compare with Australia**  
**-Cabotia – in honour of Italian explorer John Cabot, who explored the eastern coast of Canada for England**  
**-Colonia**  
**-Efisga - an acronym of "English, French, Irish, Scottish, German, Aboriginal" **  
**-Hochelaga – an old name for Montreal**  
**-Laurentia**  
**-Mesopelagia — "land between the seas"**  
**-Norland**  
**-Superior**  
**-Tuponia — derived from 'The United Provinces of North America'**  
**-Transatlantica**  
**-Ursalia — "place of bears"**  
**-Vesperia — "land of the evening star"**  
**-Victorialand – in honour of Queen Victoria**

**Crazy, huh?**  
**Though, the land was already named Canada for the time being when they were thinking of changing the name. But alot of people didn't want the name to change. They had fell in love with the name 'Canada'. **

**And to those who are confused with the name 'Kanata'. That is what the name Canada came from. Kanata means 'My village, or My home' in one of the native languages of Canada. When the explorers came to Canada and asked what this land was called, the natives didn't understand what they were asking, and thought they were pointing to their village. So, in responce, they said 'Kanata'. Though the explorers didn't pronounce it right and thought that the natives said Canada.**


End file.
